swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Quermian
Quermian Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The Quermians are an offshoot of the Xexto Species from Troiken. Almost seventeen thousand years ago, rogue Arkanian scientists moved their primitive forebearers to the Quermia System. Arkanians terraformed the new Quermian homeworld into a bucolic splendor. The Arkanians then conducted a variety of genetic manipulations upon the transplanted Xexto and watched how they evolved. Within a few generations, the Arkanians moved on to other experiments, leaving the Quermians to their own evolution. Over the following ten thousand years, the Quermians developed a highly advanced society on their garden world. With no dangerous predators, plenty of rich soil, and warm seas providing potable water full of vital minerals and nutrients, the gangly invertebrates nearly achieved paradise. By the time Old Republic scouts arrived in the star system, the Quermians had settled other nearby worlds and were on the verge of exploring the galaxy at large. They welcomed the strange visitors from the stars. Within a few decades, they were active participants in the galactic community. Quermians are famous for their apparent telepathic ability. Quermians can communicate nonverbally by locking eyes with one another. Quermians deny they have telepathy, claiming that they are merely highly attuned to each other's body language. Xenobiologists doubt this claim, pointing to highly unusual activity in parts of Quermian brains, but so far no hard evidence has been provided to confirm or deny psychic powers on the part of all Quermians. Quermian society encourages advanced and complicated philosophical contemplation. Their Species includes some of the galaxy's greatest thinkers. During The Rebellion Era, however, the Emperor's New Order forced Quermian teachers and philosophers from their positions at universities across the galaxy. During the Jedi Purge, most withdrew to their home system. Many of their number were prominent Jedi, but even non-Jedi Quermians fell victim to mob violence. New Order fanatics claimed that all Quermians were Jedi, and that they beamed evil thoughts into other beings' minds using their telepathic powers. Shortly before the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, the Quermian planetary government began taking steps to rejoin the galactic community. Quermian Characteristics Personality: Quermians are a gentle, unassuming people. They embrace reason, shun violence, and enjoy interacting with members of other Species and cultures. Physical Description: Quermians have four arms, two clawed feet, and small bodies. The hands of one set of arms contain their olfactory glands. Their heads sway almost hypnotically at the end of a long neck. Deeply set small eyes rest above a lipless mouth that seems permanently set in a bemused smile. The Quermian brain is split between the head and chest cavity. Skin color ranges from ashen white to dark gray. Adults of the Species stand between 1.6 and 2.3 meters tall, with no difference in size between males and females. Age Groups: Quermians age at the following stages: Homeworld: The beautiful Outer Rim planet of Quermia. Languages: Quermians have their own spoken and written language. Spoken Quermian is often described as melodious, and the Quermian alphabet contains as many vowels as consonants. Quermians also speak Basic with ease. Example Names: Yrrani Basa, Ayra Foon, Naaz Hola, Yarael Poof, Tyan Maereth. Adventurers: Quermian adventurers often become Nobles or Scoundrels, some instead pursue Force Prodigies or Jedi. Few, if any, belong to more combat oriented Heroic Classes, since Quermians typically rely on reason rather than violence. Quermian Species Traits Quermians share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Quermians receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity, Intelligence, and Wisdom, but suffer -2 penalties to their Strength and Constitution. Quermians are thoughtful and well-read, but are ill-suited to violence. * '''Medium Size: As Medium creatures, Quermians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Quermians have a base speed of 6 squares. * Extra Arms: '''Quermians can hold up to four items or Weapons at a time. This ability does not grant extra attacks; however, it does mean a Quermian can wield two two-handed weapons at a time. * '''Adept Diplomat: Quermians are thoughtful philosophers, and patient consulars. A Caamasi can choose to reroll any Persuasion check, using the better result. * Natural Telepath: '''A Quermian gains a +5 Species bonus using the Telepathy aspect of the Use the Force skill and can make Untrained Use the Force checks to use this application even without the Force Sensitivity Feat. * '''Automatic Languages: All Quermians can speak, read, and write both Basic and Quermian. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Quermians